


南方小羊牧場

by billindip



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: 這是一個幾乎沒有羊的南方小羊牧場，實際上也根本不是一座牧場。





	南方小羊牧場

　　南方小羊牧場其實是一間貴到爆炸的鄉村餐廳，而且根本沒幾頭羊。一些人在google評論上留言，覺得這是標題詐欺，但牧場主人Eric Cartman說了，熱狗裡也沒有狗呀，難道你會去控告熱狗攤販詐欺嗎？唉唷喂我的媽，還是你們這些喪心病狂的變態真的想吃掉一條狗？那些人震驚於牧場主人的厚顏無恥而說不出話，於是Cartman理直氣壯地繼續用「南方小羊牧場」這個名字，經營這間位在郊區的鄉村餐廳。  
　　南方小羊牧場提供各式各樣的鄉村料理，從炸薯條到原味牛排，酥皮蛇肉湯到讓人跨下一陣涼意的山蠔*，只有你想不到，沒有你點不到的。當然，按照Eric Cartman的原話是，你點不到的料理並不存在，妄想症是一種病，出店左轉去看醫生吧。他唯一的一個員工，Butters Stotch是個善良的好人，全心全意地相信自己老闆正在造福全人類，自己之所以沒有拿到合法的薪資是因為那些錢都被捐給慈善組織了。Butters感動得痛哭流涕，身體力行地又默默幹了二十年小雜工。

　　Eric Cartman有一隻灰色老貓、一條紅色綿羊、一條黑底白斑的牧羊犬和一隻混色天竺鼠，都是些跟主人一樣的問題動物。不像Butters養得Kenny McCormick，堂堂一米八的大男人，上得了廳堂下得了廚房，唯一的缺點是太窮了，只能住在牧場外的帳篷裡。

　　那條牧羊犬名叫Stan，打小就跟紅色綿羊Kyle一塊兒長大，實打實的青梅竹馬。百分之九十九的機率，Stan以為自己是一條羊，或是Kyle以為自己是一條狗。Butters看過不只一次Stan在啃青草的同時Kyle在吃狗碗裡的飼料，跨物種的身分認同危機，後來他又看見了更刺激的事情，刺激到他跟Kenny打賭狗跟羊到底會生出像狗的羊還是像羊的狗，他們兩個人分別輸給Cartman二十五塊錢美金，因為Stan和Kyle都是公的所以什麼都生不出來。  
　　每年五月，正是春末夏初的時節，牧場裡都要上演一場慘絕人寰的生離死別。只有這個時候，Stan才是一隻真正的邊境牧羊犬，衝著全副武裝Butters和Kenny汪汪汪地叫個不停：  
　　「汪汪汪汪汪汪！」  
　　「汪汪汪汪！」  
　　「汪嗚——」  
　　「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚——」  
　　根據Butters工作多年的經驗，和Kenny的理性推估，Stan應該是在說：  
　　「你們要對Kyle幹嘛！」  
　　「不要帶走Kyle！」  
　　「不要——」  
　　「為什麼嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚——」  
　　在他們捉到壞脾氣的紅色綿羊並且成功把他的捲毛剃光之前，Stan都會努力不屑地刨著工作室的柵欄又哭又叫，然後等他們關掉電剪，把光溜溜的裸色綿羊放出來之後，Stan反而一溜煙地不知道跑到哪兒去了。  
　　「我猜他是害羞了。」Kenny說道。Butters不同意他的觀點，但他們都不能證明一條狗到底會不會害羞，於是又分別輸給Cartman二十五塊錢美金。

　　好比乾淨的河流裡會有不知從何而來的小魚小蝦，偌大的青草地也會自己長出蟋蟀、小鳥和天竺鼠。牧場裡的混色天竺鼠Craig就是這樣長出來的。某天Butters除草的時候發現Craig正躺在店門口吃草原自助吧，Cartman說這傢伙白吃了老子的草，天底下哪有這麼好的事情，接著強制將Craig納入南方小羊牧場的動物清單裡。草地上自由的靈魂從此失去自由，淪落成餐廳裡的紅牌小動物，面無表情地被每個前來用餐的家庭裡的小朋友恣意揉捏。  
　　這樣一個不幸的靈魂，在從六百克胖成一千克之後，瘋狂地愛上了來自城市裡的咖啡師。  
　　咖啡師Tweek Tweak有著比一般人更深沉的黑眼圈，帶著疲憊的身心向Cartman交出自己的履歷，他的小咖啡店被星巴克一腳踢出市場，做為一個有著尊嚴和被害妄想症的專業咖啡師，Tweek深信自己會被星巴克派出的忍者追殺，連夜逃出了被資本主義控制的丹佛市。  
　　「那真是太好了，Eric也不支持資本主義。」Butters說道，「所以他幾乎不發薪水。」  
　　Tweek想把履歷拿回來，但他發現自己的履歷連同證件都被扣在那個胖老闆的保險箱裡了。他惶恐且淒厲的哀號和Craig討食物吃的叫聲產生了共鳴，一路震盪到彼此的心底深處，兩個曾經自由而又失去自由的靈魂在南方小羊牧場裡找到了彼此。  
　　  
　　某天晚上，Kenny對來到自己帳棚裡的Butters告白了。  
　　「我其實不是無業遊民，」他說道，「我是一個公主。」  
　　「你是說你會懷孕嗎？」Butters震驚了。  
　　「公主只是一個身分，所以我不會懷孕。重點是，」Kenny繼續說道，「Eric Cartman也不是普通人，他是……」  
　　「他也是公主嗎？喔天啊，我很抱歉。我不知道原來公主也會發胖的。」  
　　「他其實是一個來自魔法王國的巫師。他很邪惡，背叛了我和我的子民，也背叛了Kyle、Stan和Craig。他們曾經都是我的朋友，而現在都被變成了牧場裡的動物。」  
　　「噢，」Butters壓低聲音說道，「你是要我殺了Eric，然後把他的血抹在Kyle、Stan和Craig身上，把他們都變回來嗎？」  
　　「什麼？不是！我只是想告訴你真相而已。」  
　　「噢。」

　　Butters對魔法世界並不是很了解。隔天，他試著對Kyle和Stan說話，兩隻動物都沒搭理他，Craig依舊面無表情地吃著咖啡豆拌青草沙拉，一切似乎都沒什麼不對勁。Tweek和他開發出了很多新菜單，南方小羊牧場的事業蒸蒸日上，儘管Cartman依舊沒給他們多少薪水，但出來工作不能只在乎錢，更重要的是自我實現，久了之後，Tweek也不再心心念念自己被扣留的證件了。  
　　然而好景不常，Heidi Turner，一個Butters和Tweek從未見過的陌生女人破壞了南方小羊牧場的平靜生活，她推開餐廳大門，帶著外頭的烈日狂風與黃沙朝正在櫃台後數錢的Cartman大步走去，Cartman看見她就像看見世界的終極，末日將至，他還是捨不得扔下鈔票逃跑。Heidi揪住男朋友的耳朵，綠色的鈔票嘩嘩嘩地漫天飛舞。Kyle和Stan趴在窗台，Craig分給這一羊一狗各一支提摩西花穗，三隻動物一起叼著草的樣子活脫脫就是三個臭流氓，面對眼前上演的悲劇冷眼旁觀。Kenny事後因為錯過這場好戲而捶胸頓足。

　　南方小羊牧場後來就沒有了，因為動物就只剩下那隻灰色老貓，最後不得已改名叫南方貓咪餐廳。反正Cartman不准除了他以外的人摸那隻貓，有貓等於沒有貓，依舊是標題詐欺，也算是個不忘初衷的生意人。Stan和Kyle對於自己終於又有手可以用了這件事情高興萬分，但沒有人想知道他們用手做了哪些事情。Butters也很高興，Kenny不但不住帳棚了，還邀請Butters跟他一起住進城堡裡。他們在城堡裡辦了一場童話般的婚禮，唯一不夠童話的地方是Tweek堅持把婚禮上的所有飲品都換成咖啡，Craig被苦到了，但Craig不說。

　　END.  


**Author's Note:**

> *山蠔：mountain oyster。就是牛的蛋蛋。  
> 謝謝你們看完這麼智障的東西……


End file.
